


Two Can Play This Game

by sten06



Series: Gay Panic One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirtatious Lena Luthor, Flirtatious Reign, Jealous Kara Danvers, Supercorp endgame, This is a gay mess, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: When Samantha March (Reign) shows interest in Lena Luthor, Kara finds herself claiming her territory.... aka Kara tells Sam that she and Lena are dating, and Lena plays along. ;)





	Two Can Play This Game

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr and with a little encouragement, my hand slipped. (https://tmblr.co/Z6ezat2OdrJOX)

“Who is  _that_?” Sam asks, peering over Kara’s shoulder at the glamorous figure exiting the building and walking across the square, her head buried in her cell phone, unaware of her hidden audience. Kara turns to follow Sam’s gaze and freezes, her heart jumping into her throat. The figure in question is all designer bag, designer shoes and designer jawline, and Kara can’t seem to regulate her breathing in time to answer.

“That–that’s Lena Luthor!” she finally breathes, feeling oddly territorial over her best friend who still hasn’t seen them gawking. Kara looks back at Sam who is decidedly sizing Lena up like a Thanksgiving feast. Kara feels the anger simmer in her stomach. She doesn’t like the look in her companion’s eye, not one bit.

“Lena Luthor. She’s stunning. I like her.”

“Like her? You haven’t even met–”

“I’d LOVE to meet her. Is she–what do you call it? Unattached?” Sam asks curiously, her head tilting in not-so-innocent thought. Kara bites down on her lip in annoyance.

“Unattached? Lena? Yeah, she’s, she’s single…” Kara pauses, and before she can really think it through, she finds herself blurting out “No! No, no, no she’s… she’s actually seeing someone.”

“She is?” Sam’s voice is disappointed, but still curious, and Kara finds herself unable to stop.

“Me.” Kara asserts, wincing slightly at the lie. It isn’t necessarily  _a lie_ , per se, she tells herself. Lena is sort of attached to her, in a way. Just maybe not in  _that_  way.

“You?”

“Yes. Uh huh. Happily… happily… attached… to me.” Kara rambles, turning again to see Lena peering away from her cell phone and glancing around as if looking for someone. Kara’s heart flutters and she gets an adrenaline rush with the realization that they need to avoid her best friend at all costs due to her inability to keep her stupid mouth shut. “Hey, quick, let’s go over here and see these important things in this direction-!” she tries to usher Sam away, but it’s too late.

“Oh, look, she’s coming over! Your lady. Won’t you introduce me?”

This is Kara’s nightmare. Samantha March, all legs for days and deep, sinful brown eyes, and Lena Luthor, with her chiseled cheekbones and suggestive lips, meeting in person. Sam, who is making it perfectly clear that she’s interested in Lena, and Lena, walking into the situation oblivious, but never unprepared when it comes to handling advances.  _Oh Rao._

Lena strides up confidently, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, which makes her expression a bit harder to read. Kara tries to place herself in between Lena and Sam and opens her arms for a hug. It’s the only way to make her interference seem..subtle.

“Kara! What are you doing here?” Lena asks, pulling away slightly after allowing herself to be wrapped in Kara’s arms. “And who is this?” She looks over Kara’s shoulder at the smiling stranger.

“I’m Samantha. Kara was just telling me about you! I’m so  _pleased_ to meet you!” Sam steps forward, and Kara’s skin bristles at the way she emphasizes the word pleased, as if there are other inferred meanings. Kara also isn’t amused by the way she gracefully extends her long fingered hand to Lena, or the way Lena takes it graciously and offers one of her professional, albeit gorgeous smiles.

“Lena Luthor. The pleasure is all mine,” Lena insists, her voice deep and throaty. Kara clears her throat in an attempt to break up the eye contact.  _Hello, I’m right here._

It seems to do the trick, as Lena drops her hand and smiles at Kara.“Well, if you two aren’t busy, we could go around the corner for coffee? I have some time between meetings, and afternoon caffeine is best consumed with others.”

“We’d love to, Ms. Luthor.” Sam immediately answers, and Kara merely nods in agreement.

It isn’t long after drinks are poured and seats are chosen that Sam and Lena begin conversing about all kinds of topics, as if the two are long lost best friends. Sam finds everything Lena says incredibly fascinating, and Kara doesn’t disagree, but she can’t seem to get any words in edgewise. She knows she should be happy, and that Lena deserves another friend in her life that isn’t trying to use her for something, but the way Sam leans into her, and laughs too loudly at her jokes, and stares at her in that predatory way, just sets Kara completely off.

_I shouldn’t be jealous. I’m not jealous. I’m just… protective. I’m protective of Lena, as my friend._

“I’m sorry, you’ve got me rambling again. There are certainly more exciting things to talk about than my work!” Lena says after a while, shaking her head and sipping her coffee with a sly smile. She casts a quick worried look at Kara, who offers a tight lipped defeated smile in response.

“No, don’t be silly, you are absolutely brilliant. I could listen to you for hours,” Sam insists, leaning forward and fluttering her eyelashes intently. She reaches out and touches Lena’s forearm. “Your employees must adore you. You’re just so… _captivating._ ” Kara rolls her eyes, and angrily breaks apart her donut.

“Well, I don’t know about all that. But Kara here certainly gives me more credit than I deserve,” Lena looks at her with a remorseful smile, like she’s trying to make something up to her. “She writes just the most exquisite articles. She’s got a real gift with words.”

Sam glances at Kara for the first time since they’ve sat down and offers a quick, lopsided smile, as if remembering her existence.

“Well, in any event, you certainly are a world beater, Ms. Luthor. CEO and the brains to back it up. Why if you were single, I’d snatch you up in a heartbeat.” Sam drawls, taking her hand back and instead dragging her finger around the edge of her coffee cup and slowly licking her bottom lip. Lena’s eyebrows furrow in confusion before Sam continues. “Kara, you are positively the luckiest woman on Earth.”

Lena coughs on her drink slightly, placing it down abruptly and reaching for a napkin. She wipes her lips and tries to regain her composure.

“Oh, Ms. Danvers certainly is a lucky woman, that’s for sure,” Lena manages to choke out, the snarky retort causing Kara to wince slightly. “I make sure she’s  _well_  aware of it.” Lena grins, seemingly satisfied with her response.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Together?” Lena casts another surprised look at Kara, her eyes narrowing as she looks over her crimson cheeks and fidgeting hands. She smirks, before turning back to Sam and resuming her casual conversation. “Oh, a few months now. I had to practically  _beg_  this one here to go out with me.” Lena rolls her eyes in jest, leaning in quickly and kissing her on the cheek, causing Kara to completely unravel.

Her perfume smells like expensive flowers, and her lips are full and gentle and  _Oh Rao_ , she’s playing along which is more than Kara initially expected. Kara’s knee jerks involuntarily, smacking the table and almost causing everything to fall over, before she manages to steady everything with her hands. She giggles and swats playfully back at Lena, trying her best to act casual.

“Are you okay, love?” Lena asks innocently, but her eyes are sparkling and her lips are curled in a soft pout, the one she gets when she knows exactly what she’s doing. Kara bites back her embarrassment at the entire situation.

“I–I’m great. I’m dandy! Totally fine here!” Kara insists with over-enthusiastic gusto. Lena simply shakes her head while maintaining an impossibly deep stare that seems to say  _‘Kara Danvers you are in so much trouble for this.’_

“You…had to beg? I don’t believe it for a second!” Sam grins, looking between the pair as if searching for the joke. Lena smiles wickedly.

“Oh, it’s true. Some people are just terribly oblivious when the signals are right in front of them,” Lena winks, brushing her fingers along Kara’s forearm, giving her goosebumps all over her body. “A girl can only wait so long before taking what they want, right sweetheart?”

“R–right…” Kara agrees, though she has no idea what Lena is getting at. She tries to scour her brain to see if this is all just Lena playing along, or if there is any truth in her words. She turns up blank. “But I’m really glad you did.” Kara answers, and Lena lets her jaw hang loosely as her eyebrow raises in amusement.

They continue to stare at each other for a few more seconds, both desperately trying to read the other, both getting lost in true intentions and hidden feelings. Lena breaks their eye contact and clears her throat, smiling softly at Sam as if to apologize for the brief moment.

“You two are quite a pair,” Sam muses, sitting back in her chair. Kara glances at her posture and takes small satisfaction in noting the defeat in her voice.

“I really should be getting back to the office,” Lena says suddenly, checking her watch and frowning at the time. “This has been an absolute  _delight._ ” She looks pointedly at Kara before continuing. “Kara,  _darling_ ,” Lena’s lips twist into a sly smirk as she emphasizes the word, placing her hand on Kara’s forearm. “Don’t forget later, we’ve got that thing tonight.” Her eyes widen in silent insistence, boring into Kara with hot intensity.

“What thing?” Kara asks, completely caught off guard.

Lena bends down and whispers in her ear. “My office, 6pm, do not be late.” She stands and smooths her skirt before smiling. “Love you!”

Kara’s face flushes as she still feels Lena’s breath trail along her jaw. The words are threatening, and Kara knows she’s in trouble. “Oh! The thing! Yes, right. Of course! Yes I’ll see you later for the thing! L-Love you…too…”

“Samantha, great to meet you.” Lena nods in her direction.

“Likewise, Lena.”

Kara watches Lena leave, dealing with one last spark of jealousy as she studies Sam’s wandering eyes trailing over Lena’s sculpted calves and the way her skirt hugs her backside.

Either way, Lena is going to be the death of her, Kara decides.

A few hours later, Kara sheepishly knocks on Lena’s office door, after a very stern text message reminder emphasizing their need to “talk”. Kara walks in with her head down, like a puppy with their tail between their legs who knows they’re in trouble. Lena is silent for a few minutes before letting out an airy chuckle. Kara glances up, hopeful that this might not go as badly as she originally thought.

“So, do you want to tell me what that was all about today or are you going to just keep telling people we’re dating?” Lena leans back in her chair and quirks an eyebrow. She’s casting a particularly dangerous smirk at Kara, who swallows harshly and tries to find an excuse.

“I–I’m sorry Lena…I don’t know why I told her all that.” Kara hurriedly rambles before pausing to think it through. “Though that  _certainly_  didn’t stop her from hitting on you.”

Lena stands up from her chair, arms crossed casually, as she strides towards Kara. She stops right near her, her lips twisted as she ponders.

“Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were almost jealous.” Lena winks, patting Kara’s arm gently, her fingers lingering a few seconds longer than normal. Kara feels her body instantly warm to her touch as if by reflex. “I’m not mad, Kara, just simply trying to keep pace with the narrative. For what it’s worth, It helps to clue in your imaginary partners so they know what to say when situations arise.”

Kara takes the comment in stride and thinks through their conversation earlier over coffee. The way Lena played along. The way she offered sarcastic commentary on Kara’s naivety. The way somehow, deep down, Kara knows this isn’t all in her head.

“And if I don’t want it to be imaginary?” Kara whispers the confession, putting it out there into the universe, and letting Lena decide what to do with it. It’s an apology, but a declaration all at once.

The remark throws Lena uncharacteristically off for a quick second. Kara hears the dip in her heartbeat, and catches the way her eyes narrow as if she thinks it might be a joke. Kara looks at her with sincerity and Lena’s eyes soften.

“Then I would say…” Lena takes a step closer and trails the back of her fingers along Kara’s cheek, before whispering dangerously close into her ear. “What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> luthor mansion, come throughhhhh @stennnn06


End file.
